1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to lotion applicator apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved body lotion applicator apparatus wherein the same includes a self-contained housing permitting extension or retraction for an elongate lotion applicator web therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This applicator is frequently utilized to apply lotion to portions of the human anatomy difficult to outwardly cope with a fluid. Such portions include the back surface of the human anatomy and to this extent, brushes and elongate webs are frequently utilized. The use of webs, their storage prior to and subsequent to their use presents a degree of difficulty to maintain the lotion in a clean and non-contaminated state. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,841 to Horne setting forth an elongate web with a pocket positioned medially therewithin to receive a sponge for storage and application of a fluid through the sponge and applied by a application of the web about an anatomical portion of individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,490 to Jonzon sets forth a sponge mounted medially of an elongate flexible web wherein the web includes a handle mounted on each end thereof and the sponge is provided with an absorbent nature to direct an application of fluid onto an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,374 to Jennings sets forth an elongate back scrubber apparatus formed with a plurality of pockets for application of a soap onto an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,771 to Marchese provides a sponge mounted to a flange member and the flange includes a loop structure mounted at each end pivotally to the flange with a bulb applicator arranged to direct a quantity of soap into the sponge member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,419 to SAGE sets forth a resilient body including a chamber therewithin to receive a quantity of soap therewithin with straps mounted to each end of the body to permit directing of soap from within the chamber to an individual's body portion wherein the chamber is directed through to the body by various openings formed therethrough.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved body lotion applicator apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.